Rumors Can Come True
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: "Damn we sound cheesy," he laughs. "Baby, love is cheesy," I told him. Ron Weasley/OC


I was hanging out in the train with Luna and Cho. A rat came running in the compartment all the girls jump on their chairs. I pick him up and pet him. "I think he's in here I heard girls screaming," I heard a voice from the outside the compartment. I open the compartment door and saw an attractive red head boy that look around my age standing there. He looks up at me blushing which made me blush in return.

"Umm is this your rat," I ask.

"Yeah thanks for getting him for me," he blush more.

"No problem," I pass him the rat.

"My names Ron Weasley," he smiles.

"My names is Anastasia Hart," I gave him a smile right back.

"UUMMM I guess I'll see you later," Ron walk off.

"Yeah I hope so," I said to myself smirk. The rest of the ride hogwarts all I could think about was Ron Weasley.

My crush for Ron kept on growing and growing. Every time I talk to him I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. I just want to jump on his bone all the time. I was walking with Luna laughing and having a good time. Luna's smile all of a sudden drop. "What's wrong Luna," I ask.

"It's Malfoy," she points. I turn my head in the direction she was pointing and saw Malfoy and his followers were cornering Ron.

"He is picking on Ron again," she said sadly.

"You like him," I ask hoping she didn't.

"No, you know who I like. Ron is just a friend," Luna shook her head.

"Would you like me to take care of it," I ask her happy she didn't like Ron.

"If you would," she smiles.

I walk over, putting on my bitch face. I heard Malfoy say, "Come on boys, let's take out the trash."

"How are you guys going to do that by transferring," I smirk. They all snap their heads towards me.

"Go away Hart this isn't any of your business," Malfoy snap. I throw my head back laughing.

"OOHHH but this is my business," I push him out of the way and grab Ron's hand making him turn bright red.

"What is this is he your boyfriend," Blaise ask.

"Please Blaise don't be stupid that bloody traitor could never get a girlfriend even with that thing," Malfoy laugh. I felt my blood boil when he call me a thing. I look at Ron and notice he had his head hanging down in shame.

"You know what Malfoy, he is my boyfriend and the only reason why we haven't told anyone was because we don't want gits like you to be in our business," I snap. Malfoy give me a disgusted look.

"You got bad taste Hart," Flint fake gag.

"Please you guys are just mad because Ron is more of a man then all of you put together, I mean he makes my body feel good," I blush.

"God this is sick I'm getting out of here," Malfoy walk away. The rest follow his lead.

I turn to Ron, "Look you have every right to be mad at me for lying about all of that but I just don't like them talking about you like that." I look at the ground not wanting to see his reaction.

"Look at me," he told me. I look up at him slowly. "I wouldn't mind a bunch of rumors about me and you going around," he whispers smiling.

"Me neither," I said with a goof smile. Slowly our lips move close to each other. When our lips met a spark went through my body. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"You want to make all those rumors come true," he asks.

"Yeah I would," I pull him back into a kiss. He licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting him in. Our tongue playing with each other, he puts his hands up my shirt. He rubs my stomach, boobs, and back. I pull away with a big smile on my face. "Ron you really make my body feel good," I giggle.

"Stop sucking face Ana, come on before the prefect make their around and we both get detention," Luna yell.

"See you at breakfast Ron," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"You definitely will," he smile, but neither of us moves.

"Come on," Luna drags me away. I wave to Ron and he wave back until I turn the corner.

By morning everyone heard the rumor about us being together. People were coming up to me, asking me if it was true since I walk out of my dorm to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Are you and Ron going out," they would ask.

"Yes we are," I said with a big smile on my face. I got to breakfast and saw Ron waiting for me.

"Hey Ana, let go for a walk or are you hungry," he ask.

'I'm hungry but Ron want alone time with me,' I debated in my head. "I'm up for a walk," I nod. We walk to the black lake and sat down under a tree. "Have people been going up to you and asking about us," I ask Ron.

"Yeah," he nods.

"And," I ask.

"And I was like yeah that's my baby," he puff his chest in pride.

"I know it feel good to say hell yeah that my boyfriend," I giggle.

"I was saying how good of a kisser you are," he said.

"Pervert," I push him playfully.

"Well they ask," he laughs.

"You know what's funny, I would say how much I hate rumors," I said.

"Yeah," he nods.

"And this started as a fake rumor," I sigh.

"Now it isn't a rumor," he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close.

"I love rumors," I snuggle into his shoulder.

"I love you," Ron whisper into my hair.

"I love you too," I smile up at him.

"Damn, we sound cheesy," he laughs.

"Baby, love is cheesy," I told him.


End file.
